Les Tribulations d'une Tricoteuse
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Ann est une jeune fille un peu bizarre, un peu asociale, un peu marginale, mais charmante au fond. Elle n'a rien demandé mais elle est harcelée par une bande de fous dangereux. Ou comment une pelote de laine peut devenir la confidente parfaite.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING mais le scénario appartient à une amie, CrazyLittlePenguin, et moi-même.

L'idée nous est venue juste avant un cours de SPC - moi je vous dis, les sciences sont inspirantes - et elle s'est développée. D'un OS, nous sommes passées à une fic. Pour ne pas faire de jalouse, mdr, je poste une version avec une narration avec point de vue omniscient, et elle avec une focalisation interne. C'est donc une fic en parallèle en quelque sorte. Elle se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Sinon, petite précision, tout ceci se passe au temps des Maraudeurs. Notre OC est loin d'être une Mary-Sue, mais dans le cas où ça "déraperait", n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience.

En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Courir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus avant. Courir. Simplement courir. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Seuls comptaient le bruit assourdi de ses pas sur les pavés humides, le chuintement des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau et des flaques sous ses pieds, et le temps qui filait, bien trop rapidement à son goût. En sentant l'air glacé pénétrer dans sa gorge et ses poumons, Ann pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que l'hiver était en avance cette année. Oubliant le vent et la pluie qui lui fouettaient le visage, elle accéléra. Elle traversa une flaque d'eau boueuse qui éclaboussa ses chaussures et le bas de son long manteau noir et élimé, les maculant d'une trace marron peu engageante.

Courir. Vite, plus vite. Rien d'autre n'avait de sens. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Ou bien elle finirait écrasée sous les événements passés, présents et à venir, semblables à un brasier intense la ravageant toute entière.

Entreprenant un brusque virage qui projeta une gerbe d'eau marron sale en direction du réverbère le plus proche, Ann s'engouffra dans la rue adjacente à toute vitesse. Elle aurait bien hurlé si ça l'avait fait aller plus vite.

Le ventre noué, la jeune femme qui n'était, Merlin l'en préserve, absolument pas croyante, était à deux doigts de prier d'avoir pris le chemin le plus court. Chaque seconde comptait désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'égarer ou de ralentir. Alors elle accéléra encore.

Son angoisse se faisait plus vive à chaque pied posé sur le sol. Les gouttes qui tombaient autour d'elle se faisaient plus violentes mais elle n'en avait cure. Un peu de pluie n'était rien face à l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui était entrain de se dérouler.

"_Cours, Ann. Cours pour les arrêter. Cours pour les empêcher de s'entretuer. Cours pour les sauver. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu dois les sauver d'eux-mêmes!"_

Trop essoufflée pour parler, elle s'encourageait mentalement, courant sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle étouffait dans sa course folle, prise dans la tourmente de sa panique et de ses poumons en manque d'air. Elle se lançait en avant avec toute la force et tout le désespoir qui lui restaient, dans une ultime tentative de venir en aide à ceux qu'elle aimait. De longues vagues d'adrénaline la parcouraient, gorgeant ses membres faibles et tremblants d'un regain d'énergie, la poussant à courir malgré son état d'épuisement avancé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en abordant un nouveau tournant.

"_Plus vite!"_

Elle vit, au loin, l'entrée de la rue où, elle le savait, _ils_ se trouvaient, et piqua un dernier sprint, aussi dur, terrible et douloureux, qu'il était nécessaire. S'efforçant de ne pas s'écrouler, elle franchit les derniers mètres sous un ciel nuageux qui déversait sa haine et sa douleur sous forme de gouttes qui frappaient les pavés avec violence, rythmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur affolé.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle dut se stopper net, dérapant dans une gerbe d'eau. Elle se stabilisa de son mieux, agrippant un réverbère pour éviter de glisser en avant et de s'écraser face la première contre le sol.

Devant elle, deux hommes se faisant face.

Les deux hommes de sa vie.

Ann ferma les yeux, se demandant encore comme tout avait pu dégénérer à ce point.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, retombant sur le spectacle macabre. Des dizaines de moldus aux corps déchiquetés et fumants. Elle blêmit. Qui? Qui était la source de tous ces malheurs? Le monde qu'elle connaissait était en train de s'écrouler. Tous ses repères s'effondraient. Qui était le responsable?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Ignorant le bruit de succion que faisaient ses pas à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrachaient de la terre boueuse, Ann se rua en avant pour le sprint le plus stressant de sa vie.

_« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... non... »_

La respiration hachée et décousue par les sanglots qui franchissaient désormais la frontière de ses lèvres. Les larmes et l'essoufflement ne la ralentissaient pourtant pas alors qu'elle se précipitait en direction des deux hommes de sa vie. Son corps protestait. Chaque pas, chaque inspiration était un supplice. Son sang battait à ses tempes, ses poumons en feu demandaient grâce, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un champs de ruines dévastées, envahit par une panique profondément vraie et douloureuse. Ne restait plus que le besoin de les sauver, intense, incontrôlable.

Sa progression était si rapide qu'elle était presque parvenue à leur niveau quand elle vit l'un des deux hommes lever sa baguette. L'autre se contenta de le regarder en riant aux éclats, comme fou. Et elle vit, comme dans un brouillard confus, le premier agiter son artefact dans un mouvement complexe, prononçant quelque chose qu'elle ne perçut pas.

-NOOOON !

Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en arriver là?

Un regard paniqué. L'un des deux hommes venait de la voir. Elle ne devait pas être là. Elle ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Elle méritait une vie longue et heureuse, emplie de bonheur. Et pour ça, il devait pouvoir la protéger. Il devait devenir plus fort. Même si cela impliquait d'envoyer celui qui fut son ami en enfer.

-Adieu.

Et le sort fut lancé, irréversible.

-NOOON!

Un rire semblable à un aboiement.

-NON! NON! Non... S'il vous plaît, non... S'il vous plaît...

Des cris et des suppliques.

Puis l'explosion, semblable à un coup de tonnerre, un bruit sourd et chaotique. Et la terreur qui menaçait de tout engloutir sur son passage. La fumée qui déroulait vicieusement ses longues tentacules, cherchant à l'étouffer.

Un visage pâle, celui du lanceur de sort. Du sang, de partout. Du sang qui giclait et éclaboussait. Salissant et souillant le sol. Il disparut dans la fournaise, s'évanouissant dans les ombres de la nuit qui tombait, recouvrant le monde comme une chape sombre, alourdie par les malheurs et la souffrance.

Ann hurla, plia sous la douleur et vomit, éructant sa faiblesse et sa douleur. Les ténèbres vinrent engourdir ses sens.

Où étaient-ils? Que leur était-il arrivé? Que se passait-il?

Son estomac se souleva face à ce chaos, ses jambes tremblèrent.

Pourquoi eux?

Ce fut le trou noir.

Oui, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Comment, alors que tout allait si bien la veille encore? Comment alors qu'il y a quelques années, ils n'étaient que des étudiants insouciants et libres? Comment?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING mais le scénario et certains des personnages (notamment Ann et Oprah) appartiennent à une amie, CrazyLittlePenguin, et moi-même.

La même fic, écrite sous un point de vue interne, se trouve dans mes favoris. Sinon, vous pouvez trouver l'auteur, CrazyLittlePenguin, également dans mes favoris. J'espère que vous irez y jeter un petit coup d'œil. L'histoire est la même mais racontée différemment et au présent, ce qui donne un petit côté rafraîchissant. Je suppose.

Enfin, en espérant que ce tout premier chapitre vous plaise et que vous laissiez un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou non :).

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Eh merde.

Après toute une vie plongée dans les livres, et dans une situation familiale qui exigeait un sens de la répartie certain, Ann pensait qu'elle avait acquis quelques notions de grammaire, du genre: faire des phrases complètes avec un sujet, verbe, complément. Ou même qu'elle savait se servir de son sens du sarcasme et de son vocabulaire bien plus étendu que la moyenne. Mais là, tout de suite, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait clairement penser, c'était:

Merde.

Il allait sans dire que comme parole grandiloquente et solennelle, il y avait mieux. Mais, à sa décharge, qu'aurait-elle pu penser d'autre?

Son _hibou Grand-Duc_ venait tout juste de _déféquer sur la tête du Préfet-en-Chef_, un Serpentard dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom.

Vraiment, il y avait là de quoi en perdre toute notion de grammaire.

Elle se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express, sa valise en main, quand son hibou, Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte, avait réussit, elle ne savait pas trop comment - mais après plus de cinq ans de vie commune, elle se posait plus la question: si Charles-Edouard voulait partir, il partait -, à quitter sa cage. Il avait volé un peu partout dans le couloir, suivi de loin par sa propriétaire, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face avec le Préfet-en-Chef. Et Sir Charles-Edouard avait décidé de se soulager.

Ann était inquiète. Est-ce qu'il était malade? Pourtant son plumage était souple, ses yeux brillants et son corps massif restait plein de dynamisme. Et puis, c'était bien la première fois qu'il déféquait ainsi, sans prévenir, sur quelqu'un. Habituellement il était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à ce genre de chose. Alors quoi? Il avait une rancune particulière contre ce jeune homme?

Elle sourit au concerné, nullement gênée, et décida de lui expliquer les faits avant qu'il ne s'étonne.

-Il devait expulser les matières fécales hors de son corps. C'est un acte essentiel pour tout être vivant, même s'il est tabou dans de nombreuses cultures et tout au moins très intime. Certes, en temps normal, la défécation est volontaire et nécessite une action consciente, cependant, une défécation involontaire peut se produire, par exemple en cas d'émotion forte, de troubles psychomoteurs ou de maladie. Tout comme différentes affections peuvent perturber ou stopper le mécanisme de défécation. Les causes peuvent être d'origine organique, psychogène ou socio-culturelle. Sir Charles-Edouard n'étant ni malade ni atteint d'un quelconque trouble psychomoteur, j'en déduis que son acte était motivé par une émotion forte. Probablement le mépris. Il ressentait certainement le besoin de t'humilier en public.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as l'air en colère. Pourquoi? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que quiconque puisse le découvrir. Je veux dire, vous les Serpentards, avez un don pour dissimuler vos pensées, votre ressenti... Mais j'ai bien vu tes émotions. Tu dois te demander comment, au vu de ta surprise. C'est en tous cas ce qu'indiquent tes yeux légèrement écarquillés, tes sourcils qui se sont levés durant un très court instant et ta bouche qui s'est entrouverte. En fait, je suis capable de repérer les micro-expressions. Ce sont des expressions faciales brèves et involontaires exprimées en fonction des émotions vécues. Et il est très difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de simuler une micro-expression. Mais ça ne porte pas vraiment à préjudice puisque la plupart des gens sont incapables de les détecter - elles peuvent se produire dans un temps très court, de l'ordre de un quinzième ou un vingt-cinquième de seconde.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, au vu du bref froncement de sourcil qu'elle venait de distinguer sur son visage et de ses lèvres plissées, il était toujours aussi énervé.

Ann avait appris très tôt à "lire" les émotions des gens. C'était maladif chez elle. Elle avait _besoin_ de contrôler, de décortiquer les émotions de tout le monde, de chercher à les comprendre et à les assimiler. Ce qui la rendait, selon sa meilleure amie, difficile à vivre pour beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas s'en empêcher.

Ann s'apprêtait à poursuivre son laïus à un Préfet-en-Chef de plus en plus étrange - à ses yeux - quand elle aperçut quelqu'un lui faire signe plus loin.

-Oh, excuses-moi, une amie me fait signe. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'elle souhaite ma présence. A moins que ce ne soit une convention sociale? Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite lui tenir compagnie, je vais donc prendre congé. J'ai apprécié notre petite conversation, bien que le terme monologue soit plus approprié étant donné que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix une seule fois. Il faudra remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Au revoir. Nous nous retrouvons à Poudlard, Sir Charles-Edouard, acheva-t-elle en s'adressant au Grand-Duc.

Puis, très digne, elle se dirigea vers son amie, Oprah Braveheart. Elle allait lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer et elles allaient tout décortiquer ensemble. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait semblé en colère. L'avait-elle énervé d'une quelconque façon?

* * *

Ann prit le crayon glissé derrière son oreille et souligna une phrase dans son livre. Elle annota quelques commentaires dans la marge avant de tourner la page et de passer une main dans sa longue chevelure blond cendré. Tout de suite après, elle se souvint qu'elle ne les avait pas encore attachés et tenta de réparer les dégâts à l'aveuglette. Non qu'elle fut particulièrement coquette mais elle aimait être apprêté avec soin et non comme une sauvageonne.

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? Demanda Ann sans comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie riait.

Oprah haussa les épaules et leva sa baguette. Elle marmonna quelque chose et replongea dans sa lecture - mais pouvait-elle vraiment lire quelque chose alors que son livre était à l'envers? Ann sentit, dans le même temps, ses mèches rebelles se nouer en un chignon désordonné mais pratique.

-Merci. Mais j'aurais pu le faire toute seule.

-Je sais, dit Oprah.

Sans plus disserter sur le sujet, Ann retourna à sa lecture, passionnante il faut le dire, sur la Théorie Musicale, comme l'indiquait le titre _Théorie musicale basique, Contrepoint Rigoureux et Analyse Schenkérienne_. Elle aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. A ses yeux, tout était important, de la cuisine à la façon de jouer au base-ball, en passant par le tricot et les potions. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi la plupart des gens ne s'intéressait qu'à ce qu'on essayait de leur inculquer durant les cours. Le monde était bien plus vaste que le modeste domaine de Poudlard. Et qui détenait les connaissances, détenait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de quoi, demanderez-vous? Ann ne savait pas vraiment. Le pouvoir de changer les choses peut-être. D'autant plus, qu'hormis ce besoin irrépressible d'engranger toujours plus de savoir, elle s'ennuyait.

Oui, Ann s'ennuyait en cours. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi cela dit.

Ann, était le genre de fille qui semblait vivre dans un autre monde, qui était constamment en train de réfléchir, qu'on voyait rarement accompagnée - si on exceptait Oprah - et qui avait toujours un livre à la main. Oh, rien ne rendait Ann plus exceptionnelle qu'une autre, loin de là. Ce que les gens voyaient, c'était une jeune fille frêle, marginale, cynique, placide et particulièrement asociale - il était évident qu'en combinant son caractère pour le moins spécial et sa manie d'avoir toujours le nez fourré dans un livre, elle ne s'intégrait pas facilement. En bref, Ann n'avait rien de bien fascinant. Elle était réservée mais parlait beaucoup, "étalant sa science" - sans vraiment en être consciente -, tout en évitant de se mettre en avant. Un mélange particulier. Quelques personnes, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles notamment, avaient essayé de sympathiser avec elle, ne serait-ce que par pure gentillesse. Même s'ils avaient eu des réponses, ils n'avaient jamais réussit à percer sa carapace. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins seule.

Alors Ann était comme un membre du décor à Poudlard. Chez elle aussi en fait. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Au moins, elle pouvait continuer à étudier les autres en paix.

Il était peu aisé de la décrire mais une chose était sûre, malgré sa manie d'étaler sa science, en long, en large et en travers, Ann n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être mise sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais elle n'y pouvait malheureusement rien. Parce qu'elle était un foutu génie, une surdouée à qui rien n'échappait.

Elle avait une mémoire eidétique, ou mémoire absolue, et pouvait se souvenir d'une grande quantité d'images, de sons et d'objets dans leurs moindres détails. En combinant cette faculté avec sa capacité à tout décortiquer et à tout comprendre en quelques instants, il lui fallait en moyenne une semaine pour maîtriser un sujet - peu importe la matière - et guère plus d'un mois pour en comprendre toutes les subtilités. Elle était aussi doué avec la théorie que créative - et parfois dangereuse - en pratique. Et s'il y avait une matière dans laquelle elle excellait tout particulièrement, c'était la Métamorphose - elle était d'ailleurs une animagus non enregistrée depuis quelques années.

Ann avait étudié la Métamorphose plus que n'importe quelle autre matière. Il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour comprendre quelle était l'importance de l'élément de départ puis celle de l'élément d'arrivée, et elle avait vite aboutie à la conclusion qu'il fallait les visualiser à la perfection puis trouver un moyen magiquement possible de passer de l'un à l'autre. Ce qui était généralement le plus dur. Elle distinguait ensuite quatre branches différentes: transfigurer - pour modifier les choses - et conjurer - pour en faire apparaître, puis métamorphoser et créer - soit, réaliser les deux premiers de manière permanente.

Bref, étudier n'était en rien simple... mais c'était tellement passionnant! Evidemment, les théories étudiées à Poudlard ne l'attiraient pas - elles étaient, pour la plupart, dangereusement inintéressantes - aussi travaillait-elle de son côté. Et elle faisait de son mieux pour se diversifier, avoir accès au plus de savoir possible.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que cette envie de toujours en connaître davantage était négative sur son entourage. Elle n'avait que deux amis, dans tout Poudlard, et elle se savait incapable de s'en faire d'autres. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas autant que les livres.

Les garçons? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient de si intéressant et était loin de ressembler à toutes ces midinettes en jupe courte et maquillage provocateur qui baisaient le sol foulé par les pieds de beaux mâles.

Les filles? Aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Elles ne faisaient que parler et s'agiter dans tous les sens. Bien loin donc de la tranquillité à laquelle elle aspirant tant quand elle bouquinait. Oprah était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Calme mais lunatique, la jeune Braveheart n'avait rien à envier à l'intelligence de son amie. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elles se supportaient mutuellement.

* * *

Ann glissa une main fine dans ses boucles et les enroula autour de ses doigts fins, sans quitter sa page des yeux.

-Tu t'es encore décoiffée.

Levant les yeux vers une Oprah plongée dans l'étude des lignes de sa main, Ann tenta vainement d'aplanir ses épis. Elle finit par abandonner la lutte - ses cheveux partaient vainqueurs de toute façon - et retourna à sa lecture.

C'est alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand.

-Salut.

Ann répondit d'un bonjour poli, détaillant celui qui envahissait leur espace. Grand, mince mais athlétique, les cheveux châtains presque blonds, les yeux ambrés... les yeux ambrés? Qu'est-ce que Remus Lupin, membre des Maraudeurs, faisait dans leur compartiment?

Oprah ne leva pas les yeux - de toute façon, il y aurait pu y avoir une bombe dans le compartiment qu'elle aurait continué à étudier les lignes de sa main - arborant juste brièvement un sourire dédaigneux.

-Cette nuit, j'ai regardé le ciel et Vénus y brillait drôlement. Je me doutais bien que cette journée ne pourrait pas continuer aussi bien qu'elle a commencé. Que nous vaut l'illustre honneur de ta présence et ces humbles quartiers, _Loupin_? Demanda Oprah en insistant sur le surnom, faisait pâlir le concerné.

-Je... Il n'y a plus de place, est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici?

Un silence.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas, au moins? Insista-t-il.

-C'est un espace public, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'en auriez pas le droit d'accès, fit Ann en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Ce genre de question, sur le "dérangement d'autrui", la laissait toujours pleine de questions. A quoi cela servait de demander? Si les gens étaient gênés, ils ne diraient pas oui, ou bien se déplaceraient.

-Qui ça "on"? Interrogea soudain Oprah, quittant enfin sa main du regard.

Elle avait l'air inquiète. Ann savait pourquoi. Elle eut un pauvre sourire en répondant à sa meilleure amie:

-Selon la logique, Poppy, il parle probablement de ses amis, autrement dit ceux qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs. Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre puisque Remus Lupin n'est pas connu pour avoir d'innombrables amis ou être un émérite coureur de jupon sans cervelle.

-Je ne veux pas de tes amis dans mon compartiment, Loupin, grogna Oprah.

-Dommage, Braveheart, nous sommes déjà là, ricana une voix.

Ann se tourna en direction des nouveaux venus, au nombre de trois, et leur sourit poliment.

-Bonjour.

-Voilà, prends exemple sur ta copine et fais preuve d'un peu de respect, Braveheart, fit un grand brun aux yeux gris.

-Le respect se mérite Black et, entre nous soit dit, tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter. Ann est juste trop gentille. Elle devrait te cracher dessus plutôt que te saluer avec politesse.

Ann se tassa contre la vitre en voyant les garçons pénétrer dans le compartiment. Elle n'aimait pas la foule. Non, pour être plus exacte, elle avait la phobie sociale, ou anxiété sociale, comme disaient parfois les psychologues. D'après ce qu'elle savait sur le sujet - et elle en savait beaucoup -, il s'agissait d'un trouble de l'anxiété caractérisé par une crainte persistante et intense causant une détresse considérable et une capacité diminuée de quelques fonctions dans la vie quotidienne.

Dans le cas d'Ann, cette détresse était causée par la peur de se trouver face à une situation sociale, de devoir s'exposer à une interaction avec des individus qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, mais bel et bien un trouble chronique invalidant, et ça avait mené à un évitement social exagéré - déjà accentué par son génie.

Oh, elle savait très bien que ses craintes étaient irrationnelles. Pourtant, elle appréhendait les situations dans lesquelles elle se retrouvait confrontée au regard des autres et où elle avait tendance à se sentir manipulée ou jugée négativement - bien qu'elle se sache bizarre et anxieuse, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la considère comme folle ou stupide. Et elle faisait tout pour éviter ces situations, qui la menaient à l'embarras, à une humiliation, des difficultés respiratoires, des douleurs abdominales, des nausées, de l'hyperventilation, des crises de panique, et tant d'autres symptômes, physiologiques ou non. Cette phobie était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle était devenue extrêmement consciencieuse, faisant excessivement attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, analysant tout dans les moindres détails.

Elle avait juste peur de la société, de son regard, de son jugement. Et si, pour s'en protéger, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire était de s'isoler, alors elle n'avait pas la moindre hésitation. Tout plutôt que de sentir constamment ce mal être lorsqu'elle était en présence d'inconnus qui lui parlaient ou tentaient d'établir un contact visuel.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais été invité à entrer, Black.

Oprah venait de se redresser sur sa banquette, ses yeux clairs rivés sur les Maraudeurs. Ann, brusquement sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son amie, se tourna vers les garçons.

Tous quatre étaient beaux, très beaux.

James Potter, le "leader", était ce genre de garçon qui, d'après ce qu'Ann avait pu comprendre, plaisait aux filles aussi bien pour être leur ami que leur petit-ami. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais supposait que c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Physiquement, c'est un grand brun dont les cheveux étaient un véritable champ de bataille - bien pire que les siens, ce qui était, en soi, un exploit. Il était plutôt mince mais musclé, pratique du Quidditch oblige. Il semblait plutôt gentil et devait avoir une conversation agréable - il n'était certainement pas dans les premiers de l'école pour rien - mais il y a un point sombre majeur à souligner: son immaturité aussi. Et Ann ne prétendait pas être experte en la matière, mais elle le trouvait vraiment très, très arrogant.

Ensuite, Remus Lupin. Tout ce qu'Ann savait de lui était sa position de préfet, son sérieux et sa modestie dans les études et son amabilité envers les autres. Ah, et sa lycanthropie. Honnêtement, ça n'avait pas été bien dur de deviner pourquoi il devait s'absenter chaque mois à la même période. Il avait fallut moins d'un semestre à Oprah pour découvrir son secret et le partager avec sa meilleure amie.

Puis, il y avait Sirius Black, actuellement occupé à se "crêper le chignon" avec Oprah. Entre ces deux-là, une rancœur couvait depuis très longtemps, bien avant Poudlard. De ce qu'Ann avait comprit, ils étaient cousins. A leur entrée à l'école de la Magie les avait séparés, mais c'était davantage du fait de Sirius, qui reniait tous les membres de sa famille, que de celui d'Oprah.

Black était, et même Ann le voyait, le type même de l'aristocrate rebelle et décadent. Il était beau, c'était indéniable, et il devait le savoir depuis sa première rencontre avec un miroir. Il était presque aussi grand que Lupin et plutôt bien musclé, sans tomber dans l'excès - ce qui était préférable. Il avait les cheveux noir, tirant sur le brun foncé, savamment coiffés entre l'élève modèle - qu'il n'était pas - et le charmeur. Un teint pâle, des traits presque parfaits, puant l'aristocratie et le dédain, des pommettes hautes et des yeux gris insondables. C'était donc un jeune homme beau, d'une beauté frappante, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Très immature et confiant jusqu'à l'arrogance, il faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches et ne restait jamais plus de quelques jours avec la même.

Oui, même Ann avait entendu parler de ses "talents" de Dom Juan. Charismatique, fier, insouciant et joueur étaient des termes qui, à son avis, devaient parfaitement définir l'adolescent.

Mais personnellement, le magnétisme de Black n'avait pas grand effet sur la jeune fille. Et de toute façon, son préféré était Peter.

Peter Pettigrew. Pas très grand, un peu enrobé à cause de son excessive gourmandise, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, les yeux bleu, un peu larmoyants. Il était mignon dans son genre. Et adorable côté caractère, Ann pouvait en témoigner puisqu'il était son meilleur ami - en secret bien entendu. Elle avait tout suite adoré ce jeune homme ambitieux et bosseur, toujours à l'écoute et, bien que discret, capable de tout pour aider ses amis.

Ann fut sortie de son étude physiologique par un mouvement de la banquette, à ses côtés. Elle remarqua que Peter et Black s'y étaient assit et vira à l'écarlate en se plaquant contre la vitre.

-Fais pas attention à eux, Ann. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment quand les gens parlent de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là.

-Oh! Pardonnez-moi, Sieur Black! Je suis vraiment confuse, je n'avais pas remarqué votre tête trop enflée pour son bien. Je me tiens humblement devant vous, attendant votre pardon. Avez-vous encore matière à contester? Demanda Oprah, perdant son habituelle mimique rêveuse pour un air faussement inquiet.

Perdue devant la bataille verbale qui s'engageait, Ann se tapit un peu plus dans son coin, priant presque pour que le train arrive plus tôt que prévu. Pourtant, Merlin l'en préserve, elle n'était absolument pas croyante.

-Donc.

-Quoi, Potter? Grogna presque Oprah.

-Oh, je me disais juste que si on vous dérangeait tant, vous n'aviez qu'à partir et nous laisser le compartiment. Je suis sûr que le sol froid du couloir ne vous changera pas trop des soirs passés à arpenter les trottoirs.

Ann fronça les sourcils, que racontait-il?

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, Potter, mais laisses Ann en dehors de ça, compris?

-La petite chérie à sa maman ne peut pas se défendre toute seule, railla Black.

-Crétin! Siffla Oprah.

Le trajet allait être long, très long.

-Alors, Braveheart, combien tu l'as payée pour qu'elle reste avec toi?

Ann fronça un peu plus sourcils. Est-ce qu'il insinuait qu'elle était une "fille facile"? Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais elle n'osa pas répliquer.

-Ann est mille fois meilleure que toi, Black. Et ce, dans tous les domaines.

-Oh? Alors, poupée, ça te dirait de passer une nuit avec moi, qu'on vérifie les dires de ton illuminée de copine? Ricana Black en direction d'Ann.

La concernée vira à l'écarlate, avant de répliquer d'une voix tremblante:

-Le fait que tu sois un Dom Juan et un collectionneur de femmes n'implique pas que tu doives essayer de draguer chaque hominidé de sexe féminin qui passe à proximité de toi. Ou hermaphrodite. Ou de sexe masculin. Chacun ses goûts, je ne critique pas, les trois cas sont après tout équiprobables. Tu as bien sûr le choix de la personne avec qui tu vas passer ton temps et, très possiblement, mélanger des fluides corporels dont je ne m'avancerai pas à préciser la nature.

-Est-ce que tu es train d'insinuer que je suis _gay_? S'offusqua Black.

-Ce n'est pas le cas?

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais, franchement, tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas que le Grand et Magnifique Sirius fasse de ton année un enfer.

-Ca serait difficile. Après tout, l'enfer est, selon de nombreuses religions, un état de souffrance extrême de l'esprit humain après sa séparation du corps. Cette douleur est expérimentée après la mort par ceux qui ont commis des crimes et des péchés durant leur existence terrestre. Bien sûr, la définition de l'enfer et de ses caractéristiques est variable selon les religions, mais je doute fort que tu ais envie de m'exécuter de quelques manières que ce fut. Et à supposer que tu en ais envie, rien ne dit que tu y parvienne ou que j'ai des crimes à expier.

Un ange passa.

Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième.

Et au final ce fut toute la famille qui traversa le compartiment silencieux.

-Tu es folle, on te l'a déjà dit ça?

Ann blêmit puis rougit sous les paroles mauvaises de Potter.

-Et si je veux faire de ta vie un enfer, je ne te tuerai pas. Au contraire, je prendrai plaisir à te faire souffrir émotionnellement, pour te montrer ce qu'est l'enfer sur terre, fit Black.

-Ce ne serait alors qu'une métaphore.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Peut-être que tu connais l'expression: _l'enfer, c'est les autres_?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu vas devenir mon enfer. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de te débarrasser de tes préjugés avant de revenir nous parler. Nous verrons alors si tu as grandis et mûris.

-Comment oses-tu... S'étouffa Black. Espèce de...!

-Laisses Ann tranquille, Black. Tu es indigne de lui parler. Un fils de Sang-Purs adorateurs de l'autoproclamé Lord Noir n'a rien à dire à une Serdaigle innocente.

Ann retint une grimace de justesse. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit au cours des années, Black ne soutenait pas les convictions de sa famille - qu'il paraissait haïr au vu de ses relations avec son frère cadet. Il était plutôt cruel de la part d'Oprah de l'attaquer sur ce sujet. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à le mettre en colère. Et elle y réussissait diablement bien. Il n'était même pas nécessaire de savoir repérer les micro-expressions pour dire que Black était furieux. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

-Tu peux bien parler! Quitte à évoquer ma _chère_ famille, j'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire sur la tienne. Notamment sur ta mère, articula Black d'un ton dédaigneux à une Oprah rouge de colère. D'ailleurs, est-elle toujours si moche qu'un Détraqueur refuserait, même sous la torture, de lui donner un baiser?

La blonde se leva, et la rage froide contenue dans ses yeux fit place à un machiavélisme qu'Ann n'avait vu que très rarement. Seulement en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en fait. Le pauvre Strangulot qui fut sa victime en troisième année se rappela à son bon souvenir, et sa curiositée fut piquée au vif. Elle s'éloigna doucement de sa vitre et se concentra sur la dispute, lui rappelant furieusement les combats de coq qu'elle avait déjà vu à la télévision. Ou de chiens, au vu de leur air enragé.

- Quoi, ricana Oprah, ma mère? Arrête, Black, la tienne est si grosse que son Patronus est un cake!

Tous les Maraudeurs commencèrent à prendre les paris, même Ann paria cinq Noises sur sa meilleure amie. Mais ce fut plus par solidarité - elle avait vaguement lu quelque chose à ce sujet la veille - que par bravoure - il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor.

Mais tout de même, leurs... insultes, avaient quelque chose de vraiment pathétique.

-Et ta mère est si vieille que ses seins ressemblent à deux Choipeaux Magiques retournés!

Ann eut un air surpris devant la réplique. Vraiment, ce qu'on pouvait devenir ridicule lors des disputes. Le fait que ce fut les sentiments et non la raison qui dominaient en ces instants n'arrangeaient rien.

Elle tourna un regard las en direction de Peter, qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle ne vit pas le regard étrange que porta Remus Lupin sur eux et se reconcentra sur les deux furies.

-Ah ouais ? Sois pas si fier, crétin, la tienne est si grosse qu'elle a mangé les Mangemorts...

Touché, Coulé.

La famille Black étant une fervente adoratrice de Voldemort, la blague ne pouvait tomber plus juste. Ne perdant pas contenance, le jeune homme allait lancer une réplique particulièrement acide - hors de question de lui laisser le dernier mot - quand Peter intervint:

-Ca suffit Sirius. Si toi ça t'amuse de te défouler sur des personnes qui n'ont rien fait de répréhensible, ce n'est pas mon cas. Laisses Ann et Poppy tranquilles.

-Ann? Poppy? Depuis quand tu les appelles comme ça, toi? S'insurgea Potter.

Ah, James Potter n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir qu'un de ses meilleurs amis pactisait avec l'ennemi.

-Ce sont mes amies et elles ont le droit au respect.

Potter se tourna vers Ann, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait avoir du mal à y croire, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

-Vous êtes...

Ann sourit et acquiesça doucement. Elle n'avait pas de raison de le cacher.

-Nous sommes vraiment amis. Mais la question de l'amitié est une notion vague. Après tout, selon la Théorie aristotélicienne de l'amitié, nous sommes à l'égard d'un ami comme nous sommes personnellement envers nous puisque l'ami est un autre nous-même. Peter, Oprah et moi entretenons une amitié voulue pour elle-même et donc, désintéressée. Selon Aristote, cela revient à la triple obligation de donner, recevoir et rendre, à la fois libre et obligée, intéressée et désintéressée. Nous voulons uniquement le bien de l'autre.

Tous la fixèrent d'un air pour le moins ahuri - excepté Oprah et Peter, depuis longtemps habitués à l'étrange comportement de leur amie. Elle grimaça en sentant une rougeur s'installer sur ses joues et se tourna vers Peter.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?

-Non, non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle eut un soupir soulagé. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter en groupe. La faute à cette maudite phobie sociale et à son caractère marginal.

-Maintenant, reprit Peter, laissez mes amies en paix, d'accord? Elles ne vous ont rien fait.

-Tes _amies_? Tu te fous de nous, pas vrai, Pete? Ricana Black.

Il était probablement celui que ça énervait le plus.

-Non. Elles sont mes amies et je tiens à elles. Je voudrais que vous cessiez de vous moquer d'elles.

Aussi neutre que la Suisse lors des conflits mondiaux, Remus Lupin se contentait de regarder ses amis se crier dessus dans un imbroglio de cris incompréhensibles. Peter était agacé par l'immaturité de Sirius et James, qui le regardaient fixement, stupéfait et dégoûté. Il était ami avec ces dingues, ces folles furieuses qui paraissaient échappées de l'asile le plus proche. Sirius allait dire quelque chose de particulièrement cinglant quand Ann intervint, voulant éviter un bain de sang:

-Vous devriez partir maintenant.

-Ecoute, euh...

-Ann. Je m'appelle Anastasia Dorothea de Pouzy de la Roche. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ann.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel tous méditèrent sur le nom incroyablement long de la jeune fille, puis Potter parut se réveiller.

-James Potter.

Le garçon se figea, secouant la tête. Bon sang, il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter, tout le monde le connaissait à Poudlard! Il se reprit et lança à l'étrange jeune fille blonde:

-Cette dispute ne te concerne en rien. C'est entre nous. Et il vaut mieux laisser Sirius et Braveheart crever l'abcès le plus vite possible.

-Ils ne crèvent pas l'abcès. Ils se font mutuellement mal dans l'espoir que l'un ou l'autre finira par abandonner et plier. Ce qui, vu leur caractère obtus, risque de ne pas arriver avant plusieurs années. Et il est hors de question que nous restions des années dans ce compartiment, à les regarder se cracher leur haine à la figure. D'autant plus, qu'au vu de l'heure et du paysage, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Vous feriez donc mieux d'aller vous trouver un compartiment où vous changer.

Un long silence durant lequel tous la regardèrent s'installa. Elle rougit et entreprit de respirer calmement, histoire d'éviter d'hyperventiler ou de faire une crise de panique devant tout le monde.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Je suis désolée, je...

-Elle n'a pas tort, dit finalement Lupin. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le train ne s'arrête et qu'on doive se changer en catastrophe.

Et, sans plus tergiverser, il saisit le bras de Sirius et le traîna à sa suite, immité par Peter qui se chargea de James.

-On se voit à Poudlard, les filles, sourit le plus petit des Mauraudeurs.

-Ne les laisse pas te contaminer par leur bêtise Peter! Lui cria Oprah. Et au déplaisir, Black!

Et cette réplique, combinée à sa voix grinçante, était légèrement flippante. Et Merlin seul savait combien Oprah adorait paraître flippante à certains moments – c'était excellent pour la tranquillité. Et combien elle y réussissait.

Elle rit avant de secouer la tête d'un air blasé et de se retourner vers Ann.

-Black est définitivement très con.

Ann sourit et replongea dans son livre pendant qu'Oprah reprenait son air rêveur coutumier et s'appuyait contre la vitre pour observer le paysage défiler. Elle soupira et grommela:

-Cette année va être fatiguante.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING mais le scénario appartient à une amie, CrazyLittlePenguin, et moi-même.

L'idée nous est venue juste avant un cours de sciences et elle s'est développée. D'un OS, nous sommes passées à une fic. Pour ne pas faire de jalouse, mdr, je poste une version avec une narration avec point de vue omniscient, et elle avec une focalisation interne. C'est donc une fic en parallèle (en quelque sorte). Elle se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Sinon, vous pouvez la trouver sur la fiche de l'auteur, elle-même dans mes favoris.

En espérant que ce chapitre 2 vous plaise! Et pensez à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le brouhaha résultant de la pagaille provoquée par les élèves à la sortie du Poudlard Express était infernal. Tous les élèves couraient, marchaient, piétinaient, parlaient, riaient, s'interpellaient et, parfois, criaient. Tous ces sons heurtaient les oreilles d'Ann avec une violence qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle avait toujours préféré le calme et le silence à la folie des foules.

Rapidement, l'adolescente se faufila entre deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui discutaient bruyamment et gloussaient devant elle, lui bouchant le passage. Derrière elle, Oprah marchait d'un pas vif et peinait à ne pas se laisser distancer. Ann devait parfois jouer des coudes pour parvenir aux diligences et son amie avait du mal à la suivre. Etre menue avait parfois ses avantages.

Finalement, elles parvinrent à se trouver un véhicule.

Manque de chance, elles durent le partager avec trois filles de Gryffondor, dont la pire ennemie d'Oprah: Lily Evans.

-Braveheart, fit froidement la rousse.

Oprah leva le nez du panier à chat qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal de protéger de la pluie qui tombait avec violence, pour poser ses yeux clairs sur une des rares personnes capables de la faire sortir du monde dans lequel elle était constamment plongée. Elle eut un rictus méprisant et son regard se durcit, tandis que ses lèvres se plissaient. Elle était furieuse.

-Evans.

Ann s'écarta avec prudence. Assister à une seule dispute dans la journée était suffisant. Et le fait qu'elle et Oprah devaient partager une diligence avec Evans et ses amies était, sans nul doute, un évènement propice aux disputes.

Ann retint un soupir en montant dans l'habitacle. Vraiment, cette rentrée prenait des allures de pugilat.

Le cortège s'ébranla.

* * *

Avançant avec difficulté sous la pluie, une centaine de diligences noires menées par d'imposants sombrals - invisibles pour la plupart des élèves - franchit un grand portail sombre flanqué de deux statues de sangliers et remonta la longue allée dans une véritable tempête les faisant dangereusement osciller. Face aux diligences, presque indiscernable sous les trombes d'eau se déversant, un château en pierre se dressait fièrement, toutes ses fenêtres éclairées.

Appuyée contre la vitre de sa diligence, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et humides reposant sur son épaule gauche, Ann regardait s'approcher l'école Poudlard, brouillée par l'épais rideau de pluie. L'habitacle résonnait des rires d'Evans et de ses amies, Oprah étant silencieusement plongée dans un magazine.

Ann tourna son regard vers les trois Gryffondors qui partageaient leur diligence et les étudia attentivement du regard.

De Lily Evans, cible - bien que proie fut également un terme approprié - préférée de James Potter, transpirait une insupportable assurance. Cela étant, Ann était d'accord sur le fait qu'elle avait de quoi se montrer fière. A seize années de vie sur terre tout juste, l'adolescente était non seulement la première de leur promotion, mais elle pouvait également en séduire plus d'un - et Potter n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. La Née-Moldue de simple naissance - d'après ce qui se racontait, sa mère était bibliothécaire et son père, médecin - était d'une beauté admirable. De ses traits fins sculptant un mince visage au teint de pêche à ses étincelantes prunelles émeraude en passant par ses boucles rousses, ses longues jambes fuselées et sa taille gracile, sa silhouette avait quelque chose de fascinant.

De ce qu'Ann savait de la Préfète, elle était intelligente et plus têtue qu'une vieille mule. Qui d'autre repousserait Potter à coup de claques retentissantes depuis leur première année?

Elle savait également qu'Evans détestait Oprah. Pourquoi? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment mais pensait que ça avait un rapport avec ses notes. Du moins, l'attitude désintéressée que la jeune Braveheart arborait face à ses études - et qui lui rapportait pourtant des résultats plus qu'excellents. C'était donc possiblement une manifestation de jalousie. Eh bien, ça n'avait rien de très étonnant. Evans était humaine après tout.

Ann se détourna de la rousse pour se tourner vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, Marlène McKinnon. Fille d'une grande famille de la Lumière, McKinnon était quelqu'un de très fier, à la limite de l'arrogance. Sa très grande confiance en elle-même lui avait donné un caractère entier. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avançait la tête haute, prête à écraser tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Ann n'en savait pas vraiment plus sur l'adolescente. Oh, bien sûr, elle était plutôt jolie. Sans être d'une beauté excessive, sa peau délicieusement métissée, ses yeux clairs en amande et ses lèvres naturellement pulpeuses attiraient les regards, tout comme sa silhouette racée et élégante. Mais ce qui valait le succès de McKinnon auprès de la gente masculine était sans nul doute ses lourdes boucles si brunes qu'elles en paraissaient bleues et qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et coulaient dans son dos comme autant de serpents.

A côté de ces deux icônes de beauté, la troisième Gryffondor, Alice Remingway, paraissait presque fade tant elle était simple. Pas très grande, pas spécialement mince mais pas grosse non plus, elle était remarquablement banale avec ses cheveux châtains foncés, ses yeux bruns, son teint clair et sa corpulence moyenne. La seule chose qu'Ann trouvait extraordinaire chez elle était sa passion pour les plantes et la nature en général, qui se reflétait jusque dans ses vêtements - son écharpe, en fibres naturelles, mêlait le vert et le marron. De plus, elle avait toujours une fleur quelconque avec elle. Aujourd'hui, si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'un freesia.

Les trois jeunes filles se racontaient leurs vacances, riant et échangeant quelques blagues et anecdotes amusantes de temps à autre. Elles étaient très différents d'Oprah et d'Ann.

Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes sombre auxquelles on accédait par un majestueux escalier de pierre. Les passagers des premières diligences montaient déjà quatre à quatre les marches pour gagner le hall et sa chaleur au plus vite. Evans, McKinnon et Remingway descendirent d'abord, vite suivies d'Ann et Oprah, qui se ruèrent à leur tour en haut de l'escalier. Elles ne relevèrent la tête que lorsqu'elles furent dans l'immense hall d'entrée, éclairé par des torches crépitantes et vacillantes à cause des courants d'air.

-Par Saint Augustin! S'exclama Oprah en secouant ses cheveux qui projetèrent de l'eau tout autour d'elle.

On aurait presque pu la comparer à un chien en train de s'ébrouer. Sa meilleure amie garda cependant cette remarque pour elle, évitant ainsi de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle n'était pas suicidaire.

-Si ça continue, le lac risque de déborder et nous aurons une inondation sur les bras, fit Ann.

-Je suis trempée, maugréa son amie en repoussant une mèche blonde de sa nuque. Argh!

Un gros ballon rouge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et d'exploser sur la tête d'Oprah. Ruisselante, crachotante, elle tituba et heurta sa meilleure amie au moment où tombait une deuxième bombe qui manqua de peu Ann. Elle explosa à ses pieds, submergeant ses chaussures par une vague d'eau glacée qui pénétra jusque dans ses chaussettes. Habituée à être stoïque, Ann resta silencieuse malgré sa soudaine envie, inexplicable à ses yeux, de bondir sur place. Un moyen d'exprimer l'agacement qu'elle ressentait peut-être? Ou une façon de sécher ses pieds?

Autour des deux amies régnait la pagaille la plus totale. Des élèves couraient en tous sens, hurlant, lançant des injures, se poussant. Oprah et Ann levèrent les yeux et virent Peeves, le poltergeist du château. Il flottait à cinq ou six mètres au-dessus du sol, son visage rond tendu par la concentration et l'amusement tandis qu'il visait à nouveau.

-Peeves! Hurla une voix stridente et furieuse. Peeves, arrêtes immédiatement!

Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, enseignante en Métamorphose, sous-directrice et femme aux traits sévères, venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle. Elle glissa sur le sol humide et rendu boueux par les piétinements de tous les élèves passant par là, et dû saisir Oprah par le cou afin de se rattraper.

-Aïe... Désolée, Miss Braveheart.

-Il... n'y a pas de mal, professeur, balbutia l'adolescente en se massant la gorge, les yeux à moitié surpris, à moitié rêveurs.

-Peeves! Aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Elle redressa son chapeau pointu, rajusta sa robe verte et lança au poltergeist un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

-Je ne fais rien de mal. Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? Caqueta Peeves en jetant une nouvelle bombe sur un groupe de filles de deuxième année qui se ruèrent en criant dans la Salle Principale. Ha! Ha!

-Le Baron sera prévenu! S'écria McGonagall. Je te préviens, Peeves!

Le poltergeist marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, tira la langue aux étudiants, et, avant qu'on ait pu l'arrêter, fila en direction des cachots en riant comme un fou. Il allait sûrement préparer une nouvelle blague de mauvais goût.

Le professeur McGonagall parut un instant envisager l'idée de le poursuivre et de l'empêcher de sévir une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement, l'année débutait tout juste et les nouveaux n'étaient pas répartis, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas quitter le hall. Elle sortit de ses pensées énervées et considéra les étudiants, attendant un moment qu'ils se calment. Finalement, elle renonça en voyant que presque tous criaient pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant et qu'ils bougeaient en tous sens, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sécher qui ne nécessitait pas de magie.

-Bon, allez-y maintenant, fit sèchement le professeur à la foule en désordre des élèves. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle!

Ann et Oprah traversèrent le hall, glissant et trébuchant sur le sol mouillé, et franchirent les doubles portes de chêne qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle. Oprah fredonnait d'un air rêveur en relevant les cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur le front.

-Voici une nouvelle année qui commence, dit-elle d'un ton chantant.

Ann songea que, parfois, son amie disait vraiment des évidences. Elle ne répondit rien et observa l'immense pièce - il y faisait déjà bien plus chaud - qui s'étendait devant elles.

Comme toujours, la Grande Salle était splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs au-dessus des étudiants et des professeurs. De nombreux élèves bavardaient déjà autour des quatre tables qui représentaient les quatre Maisons de Poudlard.

A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table était dressée pour les professeurs et le directeur, face aux élèves.

Les deux adolescentes allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, avec les autres Serdaigles, près de Mattew Hoffman, un de leurs camarades, d'un an plus vieux qu'elles et presque aussi loufoque qu'Oprah dans ses grands jours.

-Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas? Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis longtemps, Ann ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne le côtoyait pas assez souvent pour être à l'aise en sa présence. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, laissant à Oprah le soin de répondre. De toute façon, ces deux-là s'adoraient. Ou se détestaient. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Ils pouvaient se lancer dans de grandes discussions sans queue ni tête, échanger de vieux proverbes, refaire le monde à coup de "et si..." ou ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se jeter à corps perdu dans des duels impressionnants - et qui finissaient par de longues soirées à l'infirmerie.

-Les Nargoles étaient très agités aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu quel temps il ferait.

Le sourire de Mattew s'élargit, alors qu'Ann grommelait intérieurement que les Nargoles n'existaient pas. Mais allez donc dire ça à votre meilleure amie qui y croyait dur comme fer et passait ses étés à les chercher...

-Je les comprends. Je me serais aussi agité dans tous les sens si j'avais su, dit le jeune homme.

Ann se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, symbole universel d'agacement, et ôta ses chaussures pour les vider de leur eau, avant de sécher ses chaussettes d'un sort. Elle se débrouillait bien dans tout ce qui touchait aux tâches ménagères, qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues.

Quand elle releva les yeux vers Oprah et Mattew, ce-dernier était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à grand renfort de gestes désordonnés. Il cessa soudain de bouger, le visage figé dans une expression d'intense concentration et dit:

-_C'est au bout de la vieille corde qu'on tisse la nouvelle._

Oprah pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit brièvement au sens du proverbe. La Renaissance Africaine résumée en une seule phrase. Un appel à puiser dans les racines de leur histoire et leur authenticité pour bâtir un ordre nouveau. Une opposition à l'invasion de concepts étrangers.

Un choix intéressant, récité à la façon d'un prophète annonçant un désastre imminent ou déclamant la parole d'une puissance supérieure. Mais Mattew saurait-il répondre à _sa_ citation?

La blonde aux yeux rêveurs lâcha les mèches qu'elle tentait de sécher d'un sort, pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air intrigué, et répliqua:

-_Une pirogue n'est jamais trop grande pour chavirer._

Celui-là lui venait des tripes. Elle aimait ressentir ce qu'elle disait, ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux autrement.

Elle eut un sourire.

Quoi de mieux qu'un proverbe hautement porteur d'espoir et de vérité comme réponse? Après tout, quand bien même la misère était grande, l'oppression insupportable... Tout cela allongeait la pirogue mais ne la rendait pas insubmersible. Mais il était plus judicieux de la faire chavirer que d'attendre qu'elle ne chavire seule, au risque qu'elle ne devienne définitivement intouchable.

Cela étant, si elle y réfléchissait bien, son proverbe pouvait également rappeler que rien n'était acquis et stabilisé...

Elle haussa les épaules. Si on voulait réellement étudier sa citation, eh bien, on pourrait aussi bien débattre de son origine. Africaine? Ou bien amérindienne? Après tout, les deux peuples utilisaient autrefois le même genre de bateau pour se déplacer sur l'eau. Et selon cette origine, le sens pouvait changer.

Oui, vraiment, il y avait de nombreuses interprétations possibles. Rien n'était immuable. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que son amie, Ann, n'aimait pas les proverbes et citations en tous genres.

-_Le vieil éléphant sait où trouver de l'eau_, se contenta de dire Mattew.

Oprah grimaça. Là encore, il y avait de nombreuses façon d'interpréter ses propos. Après tout, de quel éléphant parlait-on? Asiatique ou africain? Devait-on prendre en compte la longueur de ses défenses? la taille de ses oreilles?

Mais pour Oprah, le proverbe signifiait que les personnes expérimentées savaient quoi faire dans des circonstances déjà rencontrées. Ca ressemblait plus à une maxime asiatique donc.

La blonde sourit un peu plus. C'était une bonne réplique... Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre sans riposter!

-Les Nargoles sont avec moi, dit-elle. _Un chien sans queue ne peut exprimer sa joie._

Réponds donc à ça, songea Oprah en esquissant un sourire. Elle aimait destabiliser les gens. Et quoi de mieux que les chiens? C'était un sujet aussi neutre que vaste. Que pouvait-on dire pour répliquer? Elle attendait que Mattew se décide. Mais peut-être était-il coincé?

Bien loin des pensées de sa meilleure amie, Ann avait sorti un ses livres. Ses compagnons de table étaient partis dans un de leurs fameux dialogues - ou concours - composés d'échanges de citations étranges et pour le moins impromptues, auxquelles la pauvre Ann ne comprenait pas grande chose. Non que ça l'intéresse réellement. Elle préférait se plonger dans son tout nouveau thriller, _Les yeux de l'Enchanteresse_. Un livre tout à fait passionnant, qui la poussait à élaborer de nombreuses théories sur les véritables raisons des meurtres macabres qui s'y déroulaient. De quoi passer un bon moment avant - et probablement durant - le repas.

-Anastasia! Anastasia!

Intriguée, l'interpellée leva les yeux et sentit nettement la chaleur s'étendre sur ses joues, jusqu'à son cou, en tombant nez à nez avec une adolescente rousse aux grands yeux bleu candides. Aloïs Lawford, une élève de troisième année qui semblait l'avoir prise comme modèle pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Et autant dire qu'elle avait du mal à s'y faire... Elle qui passait son temps à se cacher dans un coin dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment... La voilà servie avec cette jeune Serdaigle qui la traquait presque!

Elle rougit un peu plus, sûre qu'en cet instant ses joues avaient la même couleur que le blason des Gryffondors, et salua timidement la nouvelle arrivante, qui paraissait excitée.

-Bonsoir, Aloïs.

Méfiante, elle l'observa se reculer un peu et prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle s'apprêtait à déclamer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance - enfin, tout était relatif - et au vu du plissement de ses yeux et de la fossettes qui venait de faire son apparition, c'était quelque chose de positif. Ann s'attendait au pire.

-Anastasia, tu sais quoi? Tu sais quoi? Ma sœur entre en première année! Ma sœur Isabelle!

-Ah... euh... très bien, ne put que dire Ann.

Rares étaient les fois où elle manquait de mot, pourtant, là, elle ne trouvait rien à répondre.

-Elle est folle de joie! Assura Aloïs en sautant presque sur le banc. J'espère qu'elle va être à Serdaigle, comme moi! Croises les doigts, hein, Anastasia?

-Croiser les doigts n'est qu'une expression pour indiquer que l'on fait les vœux ardents pour le succès d'une affaire. De fait, même si nous sommes dans le monde de la magie, que je croise ou non les doigts ne réécrira pas la réalité et n'altérera pas non plus les champs de probabilité. Ta sœur ira là où le choixpeau jugera qu'est sa place. Gryffondor si elle est courageuse et tête brûlée. Poufsouffle si elle est loyale et travailleuse. Serdaigle pour l'intelligence et enfin, Serpentard si elle est rusée et ambitieuse. Tout dépend donc de ses qualités et défauts. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera placée dans la Maison qui lui convient le mieux.

Oprah se détourna finalement de sa conversation avec Mattew pour sourire à Aloïs, qui s'éloignait de son pas sautillant, pas du tout perturbée par la tirade - presque incompréhensible vu l'allure qu'elle avait prise - d'Ann. La blonde rêveuse eut un rire. Son amie ne changerait jamais.

Les deux jeunes filles, sans se concerter, se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Il y avait une chaise vide - outre celle d'Hagrid, qui conduisait les premières années, et celle du professeur McGonagall, qui les attendait dans le hall et veillait à ce que le sol soit nettoyé et essuyé. C'était sûrement, en se basant sur les autres enseignants présents, celle du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant en soi. Le poste était maudit. Les professeurs qui y étaient admis ne restaient qu'une année.

Bien que durant leur troisième année, le professeur Lambert n'ait pas tenu plus de quatre mois. Il était ensuite parti en catastrophe, laissant la moitié de ses affaires derrière lui, et il n'avait plus jamais fait entendre parler de lui. C'était pourtant un Auror de qualité... Le directeur avait dû assurer ses cours, pour éviter que les élèves n'aient de trop grosses lacunes. Ann gardait un bon souvenir de cette année. Elle avait été particulièrement intéressante.

-Quelle va être la particularité du nouveau professeur de DCFM, à ton avis? Demanda Oprah de son habituel ton rêveur.

Elle paraissait peut-être plus intéressée par le tumultueux spectacle qu'offrait le ciel magique de la Grande Salle, mais Ann savait qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention.

-Je ne sais pas. En première année, nous avons eu une femme violente et dangereuse durant ses brusques accès de colère. Les Maraudeurs l'ont faite partir suite à une mauvaise blague qui a mal tourné. Je crois qu'elle a toujours des hallucinations d'ailleurs. Il paraît qu'elle est internée à Sainte-Mangouste. Enfin, c'est ce que disait la _Gazette_. En deuxième année, nous avons eu un kidnappeur pédophile récidiviste. Il a été arrêté pour avoir fait des avances sexuelles à une élève. Puis, il y a eu le professeur Lambert, un bon Auror... et un enseignant compétent... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti...

Ann fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Elle reprit:

-En quatrième année, ce fut un adolescent surdoué. Il se droguait, ce qui a été découvert par le directeur à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Je l'aimais bien celui-là, gloussa Oprah.

-Forcément, il faisait fumer de l'herbe à ses élèves. Je crois qu'à un moment, il a fait circuler du cannabis dans l'école.

-C'était amusant.

-Et très mauvais. Les drogues sont naturellement consommées pour leurs effets mais leur usage présente toujours des risques et des dangers, commença Ann d'un ton docte. Tout cela varie selon les produits utilisés et aussi selon l'usage qui en est fait, selon la sensibilité, l'état physique et psychique du consommateur et selon les circonstances de la consommation. On peut parler du potentiel de nuisance, ou la capacité de nuisance possible d'une drogue envers le consommateurs et son entourage. Il y a trois domaines. Un potentiel intoxicant somatique peut léser certains organes et peut conduire à la mort par overdose, un potentiel intoxicant psychique. Il y a aussi un potentiel agressogène, qui supprime les inhibitions et donne un sentiment de toute-puissance, ce qui conduit à surestimer ses capacités et son appréciation du danger et à passer à l'acte d'où les actes de violence et les accidents. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi un potentiel addictif. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas? C'est la propriété des drogues de conduire à la dépendance.

Ann reprit son souffle, sans se soucier du fait qu'Oprah commençait très visiblement à décrocher.

-Les dangers et les risques sont très nombreux et à prendre au sérieux, Poppy. On recense le risque somatique, le risque psychique, le risque social et le risque maternel et fœtal. Bien sûr...

Oprah cessa alors complètement d'écouter pour se focaliser sur le plafond magique. Elle trouvait fascinant la façon qu'il avait de représenter les éléments qui s'agitaient dehors. On aurait presque pu croire que la pluie et les éclairs leur tombaient réellement dessus. C'était exaltant.

-... peuvent conduire à des affections psychiatriques graves: dépression, psychose, paranoïa ou schizophrénie chronique. D'autant plus que...

Ann n'avait pas finie de déblatérer sur les risques des drogues en tous genres et vu comme elle était partie, elle en avait pour un bon moment encore.

-Et si tu me parlais plutôt de notre professeur de l'an dernier, hm? Se réveilla finalement Oprah en lançant un regard endormi à sa meilleure amie.

Vraiment, autant elle l'aimait, autant Ann pouvait devenir une véritable berceuse. Et elle ne voulait pas s'endormir juste avant la Répartition. Ca faisait mauvais genre - non qu'elle se préoccupe de sa réputation - et elle ne pourrait pas voir qui serait les nouveaux petits Serdaigles de l'année. Ca aurait été dommage.

Loin de se vexer, Ann haussa les épaules.

-C'était un vampire. Il était plutôt étrange mais je suppose que c'est normal puisqu'il n'était pas _humain_. Après tout, ce qui est différent nous apparaît comme étrange et nous le cataloguons aussitôt dans...

-Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver un nouveau professeur? Demanda Oprah.

Ann, toujours sans s'offusquer du fait que son amie lui coupe la parole, étudia les professeurs du regard.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les Sortilèges, était assit sur une épaisse pile de livres, entre le professeur d'Etude de Runes, Bathsheba Babbling, et celui de Botanique, Pomona Chourave. Celle-ci, qui portait un chapeau pointu légèrement en travers sur ses cheveux bouclés, bavardait avec le professeur chargé de l'Astronomie, Aurée Cloud. Toutes deux faisaient de grands gestes, n'hésitant pas à hausser la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

De l'autre côté, on apercevait le visage enjoué et rougit par l'enthousiasme d'Horace Slughorn, qui enseignait les Potions Il discutait avec Rolanda Bibine, qui arbitrait les matchs de Quidditch et apprenait aux premières années à voler. En fait, il paraissait plus monologuer qu'autre chose, puisque la grande femme aux yeux d'un jaune perçant préférait se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond plutôt que lui répondre. A leur gauche, il y avait la chaise vide de Minerva McGonagall et à leur droite, celle du professeur de DCFM.

Comme toujours, les enseignants de Divination, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Histoire de la Magie, ne prenaient pas leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Cela étant, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'une était complètement illuminée, l'autre préférait la compagnie des bêtes - de préférence dangereuses - et le dernier était un fantôme.

Au centre de la table, sur son haut fauteuil d'argent, vêtu d'une robe en satin vert pomme ornée de phénix argentés, était assit le directeur de l'école Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe scintillant presque à la lumière des chandelles. Il avait joint ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et contemplait les élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je me demande combien de temps ça va encore prendre, murmura Ann, songeuse.

-J'ai tellement faim que je pourrai manger un Ronflak Cornu! S'exclama Oprah.

Se retenant de dire à son amie qu'un tel animal n'existait pas, Ann essaya de faire taire les grognements de son ventre. Elle aussi était affamée...

A peine venait-elle de penser ça que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Si les élèves étaient mouillés, ce n'était rien par rapport aux malheureux nouveaux. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux enseignants, tous frissonnaient de froid et d'anxiété. Tous, sauf une: une petite fille aux cheveux roux et ternes, encore plus petite que les autres, et emmitouflée dans le long et épais manteau d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Son visage qui dépassait tout juste du col exprimait une telle excitation qu'elle en paraissait douloureuse. Quand elle eut rejoint le rang de ses camarades terrorisés, la fillette croisa le regard d'Aloïs Lawford, leva le pouce par deux fois et ses lèvres formèrent des mots qui semblaient la plonger dans la plus totale félicité: "Je suis tombée dans le lac!".

Le professeur McGonagall installa alors un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Elle y posa le choixpeau magique, aussi sale, râpé et rapiécé que les années précédentes.

Désormais, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total puis, tout à coup, le choixpeau remua. Sa bouche - une déchirure tout près du bord - s'ouvrit en grand et il se mit à chanter:

_Je n'suis pas une beauté suprême,_

_Je n'me veux pas moi-même,_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Car vous n'trouverez pas plus malin qu'moi._

_Bien que je n'sois pas merveilleux,_

_Mes conseils, eux, sont prodigieux._

_Je suis là pour vous répartir_

_Et à cette tâche, je n'vais pas faillir._

_J'me dois d'vous prévenir,_

_Qu'à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix sans faiblir,_

_Bien que je n'sois pas des plus splendides._

_Rien dans votre tête ne peut m'échapper,_

_Rien dans vos gestes ne peut m'arrêter,_

_Le Choixpeau que je suis a toujours raison,_

_Quand il s'agit de faire connaître votre maison._

_Des quatre différents étendards,_

_Chacun possède ses vertus, ici à Poudlard._

_Ainsi, pour aller à Gryffondor, il faut à tout âge,_

_Montrer la valeur de son cœur d'or et de son courage._

_Iront à Serdaigle, peut-être,_

_Les érudits dont l'intelligence n'est plus à démontrer_

_Ni la sagesse à connaître._

_A Poufsouffle vous serez envoyés,_

_Si vous avez le goût du travail acharné et d'la loyauté._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard,_

_Si votre ambition rime avec gloire et roublard._

_Sur votre tête posez-moi un instant,_

_Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je vais décider avec raison,_

_Alors n'ayez pas peur et restez calme et pensant,_

_Car j'vais vous dire c'que sera votre maison!_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Ann observa attentivement la directrice adjointe dérouler un long parchemin tout en expliquant la marche à suivre aux premières années:

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau magique sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Lorsque votre maison aura été désignée, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence: Ackerley, Stewart!

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, s'assit et posa doucement le chapeau pointu sur sa tête.

-POUFSOUFFLE! Cria le choixpeau après un instant de réflexion.

Stewart Ackerley sortit précipitamment de l'espace magique et se précipita à la table des Poufsouffle, où tout le monde l'applaudit.

-Baddock, Martin!

-SERPENTARD!

Des acclamation plus discrètes retentirent à la table située de l'autre côté de la salle. Ann se demanda si Baddock savait que Serpentard était la maison qui avait, statistiquement parlant, produit le plus d'adeptes de magie noire.

-Bariani, Liv!

Il y eut un court instant de silence, durant lequel le Choixpeau réfléchit, puis...

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Branstone, Eleanor!

Ce fut le tour d'une fille au teint rose et aux nattes brunes, qui sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré et courut presque s'asseoir avec le choixpeau. Il y eut quelques rires moqueurs.

-SERDAIGLE!

Ann applaudit avec ses camarades, songeant que la nouvelle venue n'avait pas l'air plus particulière qu'une autre. Elle n'apporterait certainement rien de nouveau à leur maison. C'était dommage.

Brocklehurst Owen et Brocklehurst Carrie furent tous deux envoyés à Gryffondor, entraînant les vivats et les hurlements des membres de la maison, plus particulièrement des Maraudeurs. Ann vit même Sirius se mettre debout sur le banc et James serrer la main des nouveaux venus. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les petits premières années avaient peur, comme le montrait la contraction des muscles de leur gorge. En fait, ils étaient complètement angoissés. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Était-ce juste la peur de l'inconnu?

Elle se désintéressa complètement de la Répartition, plus occupée à se poser des questions sur les Brocklehurst. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall appela quelqu'un dont le nom l'interpella:

-Lawford, Isabelle!

La minuscule sœur d'Aloïs s'avança d'un pas titubant, se prenant les pieds dans le trop grand manteau qu'elle portait.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Ann vit que même si Aloïs était déçue, elle applaudissait de bon cœur alors qu'Isabelle, le visage rayonnant, se hâtait d'aller s'asseoir à la table où se trouvaient les Maraudeurs. C'était probablement cette histoire de soutien entre sœurs... Elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais elle avait lut un livre dessus... _La Famille pour les Nuls_. Ca avait été très instructif. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment put le mettre en pratique, avec un père inconnu et absent, une mère lunatique et qui se souciait bien peu de sa fille, et aucune autre proche parenté.

Elle se détourna et observa Madwell, Emeric se faire envoyer à Serpentard.

La Répartition se poursuivit. Garçons et filles, dont le visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que divers degrés d'appréhension, s'approchaient chacun leur tour du tabouret et coiffaient le choixpeau. La file diminuait lentement au fur et à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet. Elle en était à présent à la fin des noms qui commençaient par la lettre M.

-Mondrow, Justin!

-SERDAIGLE!

-Qu'ils se dépêchent, marmonna Oprah, les Nargoles ont faim.

Enfin, c'était surtout elle qui avait faim, si l'on se fiait aux gargouillements de son ventre.

-Mushraw-Flint, Susan!

-SERPENTARD!

-Pritchard, Graham!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Quirke, Orla!

-GRYFFONDOR!

Enfin, avec Whitley, Kevin ("SERPENTARD!"), la Répartition s'acheva. Le professeur McGonagall prit le tabouret et le choixpeau et les remporta.

-Il était temps, rit Mattew en saisissant couteau et fourchette.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Adressant un grand sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

-Je n'ai que deux mots à dire, déclara-t-il: Bon Appétit!

-Bravo! Bien dit! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Peter d'une même voix, faisant grogner Oprah alors que les plats vides se remplissaient sans prévenir sous leurs yeux.

Ann avait analysé ce phénomène dès sa première année. Et elle en était venue à la conclusion suivante: les Elfes de Maison.

Il s'était avéré qu'elle avait eut raison, comme le lui avait prouvé Peter en lui indiquant le chemin des cuisines.

-Il se sont surpassés cette année, fit Mattew, la bouche pleine de purée.

Il renversa malencontreusement de la sauce de rosbif sur une troisième année mais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser - Ann se demanda s'il s'en était seulement rendu compte - et se tourna vers Oprah pour continuer leur "concours de citations en tous genres mais surtout incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels". Ann en profita pour se servir généreusement en haricots au beurre et échangea un regard avec Peter, qui en faisait de même à la table des Gryffondors. Entre gourmands, ils se comprenaient.

-_Qui vole un œuf ferait mieux de voler un boeuf_, lâcha Oprah.

Et les voilà repartis dans leur monde.

-Mais _qui vole un œuf est descendu bien bas_, répliqua Mattew d'un air calme.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus des proverbes antiques et sages, mais plutôt des citations farfelues basées sur le thème des œufs et des bœufs. Pourquoi? Ann n'en avait aucune idée et même si elle se savait dotée d'une curiosité sans pareille, elle ne tenait pas franchement à connaître la raison d'un tel sujet. Elle regarda Oprah sourire rêveusement en portant un verre à ses lèvres.

-_Qui vole un œuf n'a pas de poule._

Ridicule.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur petit concours, Ann soupira. Vraiment, parfois, elle se demandait où partait l'intelligence de ses deux camarades. Quand ils se voyaient, c'était comme si leurs neurones décidaient de rendre leur tablier. C'était... distrayant. Et agaçant. Mais elle ne changerait de meilleure amie pour rien au monde. Oprah pouvait bien être aussi bizarre qu'elle le souhaitait, elle l'aimait comme ça.

-_Qui vole un œuf ne fera pas de grosse omelette_! S'exclama Mattew, très fier de lui.

Ann se doutait bien que de telles citations devaient avoir un sens caché mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle le percevait! On dirait plus qu'ils émettaient de simples évidences en fait.

-_Qui vole un œuf est jugé le dix_.

Est-ce qu'une telle citation existait seulement?

Ann secoua la tête. Elle ne se demandait même plus où ils allaient chercher tout ça. En fait, elle ne serait pas étonnée si ça leur venait naturellement.

Finalement, ce fut l'apparition des tartes et autres desserts, ponctuée d'un éclair qui traversa le ciel d'orage et illumina brièvement les assiettes d'or, qui sonna la fin de leur duel proverbial. Les deux protagonistes se turent, désormais trop occupés à fixer l'unique plat de "Jelly". Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard, absorbés dans une de leurs querelles habituelles autour de leur dessert gélatineux favori. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se chamailler - et parfois en venir aux mains ou aux sorts - pour en avoir la première part. Où était l'intérêt? Ann n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'il en allait ainsi depuis leur première rencontre. Bien qu'habituée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si délicieux dans un tel plat?

Oprah tendit la main et saisit l'assiette creuse en or, immédiatement imitée par Mattew.

Le monticule coloré trembla.

Ann se sentit nauséeuse.

Et la guerre débuta.

Oprah et Mattew se jetèrent sur le dessert, tentant désespérément de le ravir à l'autre. Leurs yeux jetaient des éclairs, en accord avec la pluie qui continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres sombres et les coups de tonnerres qui ébranlaient régulièrement les vitres.

Et finalement, ils sortirent l'artillerie lourde en se ruant littéralement sur la Jelly, le bruit immonde du bois raclant le sol de pierres se mêlant aux éclairs. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste: Oprah et Mattew se faisaient face, l'un à genoux sur le banc, l'autre à moitié avachie sur la table, ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se heurtaient presque.

Et ce fut le drame.

Oprah s'étala de tout son long sur la surface vernie de la table, manquant de peu de s'écraser sur le monticule gélatineux de son dessert favori.

Le coupable? Potter.

Ann l'avait très nettement vu arriver et se placer derrière sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien essayé de prévenir cette-dernière mais le fait qu'elle avait la bouche pleine de tarte au citron, ajouté à sa phobie sociale, l'en avait clairement empêchée. Et le temps qu'Oprah reprenne une position digne, Potter avait disparu. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des regards rivés sur le petit groupe de Serdaigles.

Ann commença à se sentir mal. Tous ces regards rivés sur elle... Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et devenir saccadée.

Hyperventilation.

Elle connaissait les symptômes par cœur. A ses difficultés à respirer s'ajoutaient des vertiges, des tremblements et des sensations d'engourdissement au niveau des jambes et de la tête. Et elle semblait avoir des troubles de la vision. Un voile rouge était apparu devant ses yeux et de grosses tâches lumineuses paraissaient exploser dans son champ visuel. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle était entrain de s'étouffer avec sa part de tarte.

Le masque rêveur d'Oprah se fissura et tomba. Paniquée, elle se leva d'un bond et se rua sur sa meilleure amie. Elle tenta d'abord la méthode de Heimlich mais se rendit vite compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mattew chercha frénétiquement un sac en papier dans ses poches - comme s'il allait y trouver autre chose que des papiers de bonbons - ou bien un sort.

Alors que les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter - Flitwick tentait tant bien que mal de se lever de sa pile de livres -, Peter prit les choses en main. Il traversa la Grande Salle, renversa Ann et la saisit par les pieds pour commencer à la secouer frénétiquement, cherchant à libérer ses voies respiratoires. Il y parvint en peu de temps - l'habitude... - et c'est avec un dernier clin d'œil à son amie écarlate et encore entrain d'hyperventiler, qu'il retourna à sa place. Il se contint de justesse en voyant l'air jubilatoire qu'avait pris James. Son poing le démangeait fortement.

De son côté, Oprah s'était sentit tellement impuissante qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans une tentative de s'apaiser, elle servit un verre d'eau à Ann, s'assurant qu'elle le boive et qu'elle calme sa respiration. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, avec tous les regards rivés sur elles...

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, concernant le règlement intérieur, les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite - et certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de se le rappeler -, de plus, monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que vous devez respecter le couvre-feu et que les tours de magie ne sont pas autorisés dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera la deuxième semaine, comme chaque année. Vous devrez prendre contact avec madame Bibine et le capitaine de l'équipe de votre maison si vous souhaitez en faire partie.

Dumbledore avait commencé à parler avec calme, se levant pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Son regard étincelant parut s'assombrir alors qu'il poursuivait:

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire ce soir. Notamment que celui qui s'est lui-même autoproclamé _Lord_, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort, a implicitement déclaré la guerre à l'Angleterre.

Un murmure paniqué parcourut la Grande Salle et tous frissonnèrent en entendant le nom honni. Les élèves fixaient Dumbledore et la plupart avait un air incrédule et terrifié. D'autres, comme Black et Potter, bombaient le torse et lançaient des regards brûlants à ceux qui les entouraient, semblant dire "Nous n'avons pas peur! Nous nous battrons et il ne pourra pas gagner!". Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Parfaitement calme, le directeur attendit que le silence revienne.

-Le Ministère de la Magie ne souhaite pas que je vous communique d'informations. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront probablement horrifiés de savoir que je l'ai fait, d'autres vous l'ont peut-être déjà dit... Beaucoup pensent que vous êtes trop jeunes pour entendre une telle chose. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge.

Pétrifiés, épouvantés, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Dumbledore... ou presque tous les visages. Ann observait d'un air affreusement neutre son hibou Grand-Duc à l'envergure pour le moins impressionnante descendre en piqué en direction du directeur, ses grandes ailes longues et larges repliées sur son corps massif - mais que beaucoup qualifiait d'aristocratique. Il atterrit sans gêne sur la tête du vieil homme excentrique, chassant de ses puissantes serres son chapeau pointu. Fièrement dressé sur son perchoir du moment, Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte posa ses gros yeux rouge-orangé surmontés d'aigrettes sur les élèves. Tout en lui exprimait l'orgueil.

-Mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux lamentations, déclama Dumbledore.

Le Grand-Duc se pencha rapidement pour mordiller l'oreille du directeur, comme pour exprimer son mécontentement. De nombreux élèves éclatèrent de rire - ils s'étaient habitués au manège du hibou, qui se répétait chaque année, et ne le regardaient plus comme s'il était fou - et la victime - qui paraissait plutôt consentante en fait - pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Je crois que peu d'entre nous souhaitent me voir continuer très longtemps, conclut le vieux sorcier en fixant le hibou de ses yeux rieurs. Cependant, je comptais sur votre savoir vivre et votre gentillesse pour me laisser le temps d'achever mon discours. En effet, il y a eu un léger contretemps en ce qui concerne votre professeur de Défense...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase - en vérité, son discours annuel variait peu d'une année à l'autre, même si c'était la première fois qu'il parlait ouvertement des temps sombres qui régnaient sur le monde magique. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement et un éclair illumina brièvement la Grande Salle, jetant une lumière crue sur le visage du nouvel arrivant. C'était un homme grand et élancé, drapé d'une longue cape noire qui claquait derrière lui alors qu'il avançait à grandes enjambées. Ses traits étaient anguleux, impitoyables et sévères, et l'improbable angle de son nez démontrait qu'il avait été brisé à de nombreuses reprises. Un menton pointu et une barbe de quelques jours complétaient le tableau. Un homme entre deux âges plutôt agréable à regarder mais certainement doté d'un caractère entier.

Ann, interceptant le regard que se lancèrent le nouvel arrivant et le directeur, se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là de leur nouvel enseignant de DCFM. En tous cas, il avait vraiment fait fort pour sa première apparition. Il était probablement celui qui avait le plus marqué les étudiants à la rentrée. Pas même le professeur de leur première année n'avait pareil charisme.

Sans daigner jeter un coup d'œil aux élèves qui le suivaient du regard, l'homme remontant rapidement l'allée entre deux tables, se dirigeant droit vers les professeurs. Sa démarche était assurée, sans aucun mouvement superflu, et il avait le regard déterminé et assuré des gens qui savaient qu'ils étaient importants.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se présenter ou de saluer quiconque, il se pencha vers Dumbledore et engagea la conversation avec lui. Le fait que le directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard serve de perchoir à un Grand-Duc ne parut pas le perturber outre mesure.

Oprah décida qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ann réserva son jugement.

Alors que Dumbledore et l'inconnu murmuraient, la rumeur des conversation se mit à enfler, recouvrant le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

-T'as vu comme il reste longtemps à parler avec le directeur?

-Tu as raison... c'est bizarre.

...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? Ils discutent philosophie ou quoi?

-Ou alors ils refont le monde.

-Ouais, ben ça leur en prend, un temps!

-... Le monde est grand.

-Mouais...

...

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air énervé?

-Qui? Le nouveau prof?

-Déjà, on ne sait pas s'il va être notre prof de DCFM. Mais c'est bien de lui que je parle, andouille. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre parler avec le directeur?

-En fait, je dirais plutôt qu'il a l'air blasé.

-Hmm...

...

-Non, là il a l'air en colère. Tu as vu comme il serre les poings?

-Hmm. Il ferait presque peur.

...

...  
-_Là_, il fait peur.

-Ouais, j'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemi, ce mec...

-Pourtant, il avait l'air plutôt calme toute à l'heure...

-Ce ne veut rien dire.

Tels étaient les murmures qui couraient parmi les élèves jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall, sûrement avertie par un signe discret de la part de Dumbledore, n'enjoigne aux élèves de quitter la Grande Salle pour regagner leurs Salles Communes respectives.

L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était doucement installée dans la salle se dissipa lentement alors que tous se levaient dans le vacarme des bancs qui glissaient sur le sol et des bavardages. Ils se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

Un dernier regard en arrière apprit à Ann que Dumbledore et l'inconnu étaient toujours plongés dans une conversation excluant tous les autres. C'était intriguant. Elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur le nouvel arrivant.

* * *

Ann sourit alors qu'elle et Oprah passaient une porte masquée par une tapisserie et montaient une autre escalier plus étroit. La blonde rêveuse chantonnait à ses côtés, évitant sans même paraître sans rendre compte les trous et autres surprises que leur réservaient les marches.

Elles continuèrent à monter, Ann saluant aimablement les tableaux familiers même si un certain malaise grandissait à elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les peintures. Elles passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les unes les autres, pourquoi ne joueraient-elles pas le rôle d'espions pour le compte du directeur? Après tout, il était impossible - selon tous les livres qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet - qu'il fut véritablement omniscient.

Décidant finalement de ne plus s'en préoccuper pour l'instant, Ann gravit les dernières marches et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, dissimulée par la statue d'un aigle délicatement ouvragé. L'oiseau de pierre vit approcher les deux jeunes filles, riva son regard apaisant sur elles et ouvrit le bec pour leur poser une question - la Salle Commune des Serdaigles était la seule à ne pas s'ouvrit avec un mot de passe, il fallait réfléchir pour pouvoir y entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si fragile que le simple fait de dire son nom peut le briser?

Oprah ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

-Le silence.

C'était beaucoup trop simple.

La tête ailleurs, Ann tressaillit en entendant son amie répondre et constata qu'elle avait eut juste puisque l'aigle abaissa délicatement sa tête et que la statue bascula, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. Elles s'y engouffrèrent, pénétrant dans la salle commune où les attendaient plusieurs pièces en enfilades. La première pièce, celle qui constituait sans nul doute le coin de détente, était circulaire et possédait tout l'élégance et la grâce d'une cathédrale romaine. D'immenses fenêtres parcouraient les différents murs, laissant apparaître les montagnes brouillées par la pluie et les éclairs occasionnels. Des fauteuils confortables, des tapisseries de couleur bleue et bronze, quelques meubles en bois sombre et un feu craquant dans la cheminée constituaient tout l'ameublement. Un peu plus haut, des arcades et des colonnes soutenaient la voûte joliment gravée.

Des ouvertures en forme d'arcades permettaient de se rendre dans les succursales adjacentes. A gauche se trouvait la bibliothèque personnelle des Serdaigles. Elle-même s'ouvrait sur une succession de petites pièces avec alcôves individuelles, sans aucune doute des espaces de travail. A droite, s'ouvrait une salle circulaire qui donnait sur des escaliers en colimaçon disparaissant dans les hauteurs de la tour. Ces marches menaient aux chambres - où on dormait à deux et pas plus.

Ann et Oprah s'empressèrent de regagner leur chambre. Dès leur première année, on leur en affectait une et elle ne changeait généralement pas, de sorte que les étudiants les aménageaient à leur façon et ne remportait toutes leurs affaires qu'à la fin de leur septième année. Les deux jeunes filles en avait fait tout autant.

Les murs et le plafond étaient bien sûr en pierre brute, avec des colonnes pour soutenir la voûte. De nombreuses photos en noir et blancs, des masques de toutes sortes et des peintures psychédéliques les décoraient. De nombreux pans de murs étaient également encombrés par des étagères supportant un nombre invraisemblable de livres en tous genres - de l'Encyclopédie Moldue au recueil de potions en passant par les poèmes et les lexiques de sorts de Magie Noire - ainsi que des bouquets de fleurs séchées, des statuettes de bois, des pierres intactes ou brisées révélant des entrailles brillantes, voir même des bocaux contenant des ingrédients divers et variés - parfois très étranges.

Des piles de livres branlantes étaient disséminées un peu partout par terre, rendant leur progression périlleuse, surtout que le peu de lumière apporté par les éclairs était dissimulé par les lourds rideaux bleus recouvrant les grandes fenêtres. Fort heureusement, un coup de baguette d'Ann suffit à allumer les nombreuses petites lampes en verre coloré éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Le reste de l'ameublement était plutôt simple: deux lits, deux table de nuit, deux bureaux avec chaises, deux commodes, deux armoires, le tout taillé dans un même bois sombre. Une parure dans les tons fauve pour Ann et une autre, plus colorée, pour Oprah, avaient déjà été installées par les Elfes de Maison.

Ann bailla et poussa sa valise contre un pouf au tissu bleu un peu passé - il lui semblait s'être assise dessus des milliers d'heures pour lire. Elle sortit un objet de sa poche, le posa près d'une des fenêtres et l'agrandit d'un geste de sa baguette - après une demande polie, histoire de ne pas la vexer et enflammer la pièce. Enfin, le perchoir de Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte reprit sa place habituelle, vite suivi du panier du chat d'Oprah - qui s'était d'ailleurs presque battue avec ledit chat, P.C., pour la localisation de l'objet.

-Je suis épuisée, fit Ann.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça vaguement.

Elles enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se mirent au lit sans vraiment parler, épuisées. Quelqu'un – probablement un des Elfes de Maison – avait glissé des bouillottes entre les draps. S'allonger dans les lits tièdes en écoutant l'orage se déchaînant au-dehors procurait une sensation de confort extrême.

-Je me demande si nous allons découvrir une nouvelle salle secrète cette année, dit la voix ensommeillée d'Oprah dans l'obscurité, alors qu'Ann était à moitié dans les bras de Morphée.

-Oui. En nous basant sur les statistiques de nos cinq précédentes années à Poudlard, nous pouvons dire que...

Oprah se retourna dans son lit et, la tête dans l'oreiller, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, elle s'endormit complètement, bercée par le babillage d'Ann.


End file.
